<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firsts by Zivitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185121">Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz'>Zivitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Vie En Rose [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babyfic, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtitle: Donna and the First Words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Vie En Rose [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mama,” she said, pointing at herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby laughed and smacked a hand down on the tray of the high chair. “A-BAH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmmm,” she tried again, drawing out the sound. “Mmmmmma. Mmma-mmma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baba-BAH,” her daughter crowed, and Donna shook her head. They’d been practicing these sounds for weeks it seemed. Well, “practicing”. More like the baby practicing every combination of sounds except the one her heart longed most to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” she said, wiping the protesting baby’s face and hands with a wet cloth, “are a trial. Just like your father.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dadadadadah,” the baby babbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right, Daddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I hear my name?” Harvey tossed his gym bag on the floor and kissed his wife on the cheek before swooping up his daughter from her high chair and blowing raspberries on her exposed stomach. She shrieked with laughter and squirmed as she settled in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you good for Mama?” he asked, nuzzling her cheek and inhaling her diaper-and-banana baby scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Agadabah,” she replied earnestly, patting his cheeks with chubby hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Daddy’s good girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dada,” she nodded, playing with his lips. Harvey and Donna both froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she just?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at their daughter, who was trying to fit her fist in Harvey’s mouth. “Daddy?” Donna tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby removed her hand and poked at Harvey’s eye. ‘Dada!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, okay, let’s try not to maim Daddy,” he groused, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. The joy bubbling up in him was struggling to burst forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he caught sight of Donna, who looked downright betrayed. “I can’t believe her first word is Daddy.” She narrowed her eyes at Harvey, who tried to look sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that, I can’t help what her first word is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were supposed to be practicing 'Mama'. Mama?” she asked hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asdkljsfr,” said the baby, blowing a raspberry to make her point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey took Donna’s hand and dragged her slightly limp form forward into a side hug. “She’ll say it, Donna. She’s not going to go off to college without a name for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” she sulked. “I’d just hoped maybe-“ she sighed, and then brushed the girl’s hair out of her face. “It’s okay, baby. Mama loves you anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little head came leaned down to hers and Donna was bracing herself for impact when instead she felt a slobbery mess on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may have gotten the first word,” said her husband, “But that was definitely a kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donna laughed through the tears in her eyes. “I think I like my first better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>